Vegeta's Sister
by Hopeful Artimas
Summary: I am Redoing this story and am looking for editors. Vegeta has a sister? Usagi has a brother? Who knew about this?
1. Before Redo

Hi I'm back with a new story I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STORYS IN THIS FANFIC. REGRETFULLY  
uniprincess

Prologue

"Vegeta why don't you come inside you have been staring at the moon for four hours? Wait the moon is back?" Questioned Bulma

"I'll be in when she arrives Woman." Growled Vegeta "Yes, the moon is back don't worry it wont affect us once she gets here."

"Who is She? A friend? Another sayian? Who?" asked Bulma

"She is my little sister. Her name is ..."

On the moon

"I am leaving now mother" started a young girl "I'll be back when I finish my training"

"I know daughter. Don't give Vegeta too much trouble while you are there" Stated her mother calmly "I will see you when you return Love you daughter"

"I love you too Mother." Stated ..

Cliffie review or no more . Please review my other stories also  
uniprincess

;)

Hey I am back with another chapter. I still need help with a title.

uniprincess

I do not own Sailormoon or Dragon Ball Z So do not sue me. No Videl

Ages: Usagi/ Serenity 16

Gohan 17

Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, ChiChi, and other grownups Mid 40's

Trunks 8

Mirai Trunks 17 (He left and then came back after his mother died)

Goten 7

Saiyan gardians: Racheal, Megan, And Stacie 16

Last time

"She is my little sister. Her name is ..."

"I love you too Mother." Stated ..

Chapter 1 Vegetas sister comes.

"Her name is Serenity" Stated Vegeta "She should be arriving with her saiyan Gardians"

"Really why didn't you mention them before?" Asked Bulma

"They are the same age as Serenity" Answered Vegeta truthfully. "They are only 16."

"What are their names?" Asked Bulma

"Rachel, Megan, and Stacie. Now be Quiet woman there they are" Growled Vegeta

On the moon.

"Bye Mother. I will be back soon." Called Usagi (Serenity is to long) "I need to collect the girls"

"Megan are you around here. It is time to leave" called Usagi "the others are at the ship"

"I am coming Princess" Megan replied calmly walking to the ship "You coming?"

"Eeek right" Usagi squeals as Meagan laughs.

At Capsule Corps.

"There they are" Stated Vegeta calmly.

Bulma had called all of the Z senshi after her talk to Vegeta so all of the Z senshi are at Capsule Corps. The ship had just landed and they were waiting impatiently for them to disembark

Cliffie I think you need to review to get more...

uniprincess

"WHEN OLDER PEOPLE MOCK THE DREAMS OF THE YOUTH, JUST REMEMBER, THEY ARE PROBALY REGRETING NOT ACTING ON THEIRS"

I do not own Sailormoon or Dragon Ball Z So do not sue me. No Videl, Scouts come in later.

Time lines: DBZ: After cell before Majin Buu. SM: After Galaxia the Silver Millennium was brought back to life.

Ages: Usagi/ Serenity 16 Gohan 17

Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, ChiChi, and other grownups: Mid 40's

Chibi Trunks 8 Mirai Trunks 17 (He left and then came back after his mother died) Goten 7 Saiyan gardians: Racheal, Megan, And Stacie 16

I am sorry that my chapters have been so short so I am going to update this now. Racheal, Megan, and Stacie are made up characters I might add some more later.

In the shuttle as it enters the atmosphere.

"Usagi we are almost there," Stacie stated "your brother should be awaiting us when we get there."

Stacie was looking out the window at the veiw of earth. She sees the cities and mountains that you normally can't see on the moon. Then she sees CC's with a huge group around the front yard.

"I see it Usagi it is right there" Megan stated happily.

"Yeah, there it is Usagi lets get our stuff and wait till we land" stated Racheal logically.

With Vegeta 10 minutes before the ship lands

"Vegeta why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" asked Gohan curiously, "And is anyone coming with her?"

"You didn't need to know Brat, coming with her are her Sayian guard. There is Stacie the leader, I don't know her father, Megan, she is Nappa's daughter, and there is Racheal, she is Raditz's daughter." Vegeta said proudly.

"How old are they?" asked Miari (Miari Trunks is Miari and Chibi Trunks is Trunks).

"They are all sixteen," answered Vegeta.

"What is your sisters name?" asked Goku.

"Her name is Serenity, but we call her Usagi. Now no more questions Kakarott, the ship just landed and I want to see my sister," answered Vegeta annoyed.

The door of the shuttle opened and out came a blond with her hair up in balls on top of her head with long streamers flowing down to the ground; she had crystal blue eyes, and was about 5' 5. "That' Serenity" said Vegeta. Behind her were three girls. One had long brown hair that reached her mid back and was kept in a French braid; she had dark brown eyes, which were often mistaken for black, and she was about 6'2. "Stacie." was the response by Vegeta. The Second had dark brown hair that reached to just under her chin, she also had Black eyes with hints of brown in them, and she was about six feet tall. Megan was the next name. The last one was 5'10, with black hair that was cut short and slightly spiked on top (like Haruka's). They assumed this was Racheal. "Hello 'Geta long time no see. You should visit more often," stated Usagi cheerfully.

" 'Ren why are you here?" Asked Vegeta grumpily.

"We are here for training, Prince. Your father isn't nearly as strong as the sayians here." stated Stacie.

"Oh, well you could of sent a message sooner then the day you arrive." Said Vegeta

"Racheal was supposed to send the message to you," said Megan.

"About that. um.. I. kinda. forgot." Rachael said as she stared at the ground

I'll update later. Please review. uniprincess (

Time lines: DBZ: After cell before Majin Buu. SM: After Galaxia the Silver Millennium was brought back to life.

Ages: Usagi/ Serenity 16 Gohan 17

Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, and other grownups: Mid 40's

Chibi Trunks 8

Mirai Trunks 17 (He left and then came back after his mother died)

Goten 7

Saiyan guardians: Rachael, Megan, And Stacie 16

Introductions made and training arrangements

Usagi smiled as her brother gave his oh-so-famous scowl. She tried not to laugh as she saw the forced scowl as he tried to hold his laughter in. He finally busted out laughing.

"It's good to see you, sis." Was all he could say, as she looked at all the stunned faces at Vegeta's laughter.

"Goddess, Vegeta if that is the reaction you get from the people around you when you laugh they obviously haven't heard you laugh." Was all she could say at the faces, "Oh, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Vegeta turned to look at everybody staring at him. "Oh, right." He turned to start the introductions but Kakarott beat him to it.

"Hi! The name's Goku, this is my wife, Chi-Chi, my eldest son Gohan, and my younger one Goten."

Vegeta jumped in quickly to introduce his family, " This is Bulma, and my brats, Mirai and Trunks." He said quickly and in a tone that was back to what everybody around him was use to.

Usagi, Stacie, Rachael, and Megan all bowed to show that they where honored to meet everybody. "So, Veggie, got any food? We are all kind of hungry." Usagi said as she and her guard all blushed and nodded. Bulma and Chi-Chi where soon turned back into the motherly figures that they where.

"Of course come on! There is plenty to go around." They both flew to the kitchen to make plates for the hungry girls.

Everybody followed behind talking and getting to know one another better. After supper was eaten, with many plates passed around, Usagi brought up the question that interested everybody but Bulma and Chi-Chi. "When do we start training?" Stacie turned to her and nodded in approval of the topic.

"Yes, when do we start? I have heard a lot about this instant transmission thing." Megan said with anticipation. "The Kama-Hama wave is what I want to learn." Rachael added to Megan's statement. "We will learn all that we can, girls that is what we are here for." Stacie said with a voice that said that was enough.

Goku laughed at the girl's excitement. "We start first thing in the morning." Vegeta said. "And first thing in the morning is before the crack a dawn." Usagi heard her Gohan mutter under his breath. She giggled at that, causing Vegeta to give her a stern look followed closely by Stacie's. They talked for another few hours over training techniques they where to learn. Usagi was doing most of the talking; Stacie pretty much just studied the people around her. 'All so different, yet all are Saiyan.' She puzzled over that fact till she noticed that Rachael had drooped off to sleep.

Usagi gave a fierce yawn, and looked at Stacie, who nodded. " I believe it is time for us to go to bed." She said as she poked Rachael awake. Rachael nodded and wearily walked back to the ship, followed closely by Megan. Stacie said thanks and nodded to everybody before following the other two.

Usagi hugged her brother and Bulma alike. "It's good to see you Veggie, and it's finally good to meet you Bulma." Then she turned on her heel and walked back to the ship to sleep till dawn.

Please review! Thanks silverwolf363 for editing my story and Silver Moonlight-81 for reviewing everyone of my chapters.

Hopeful Artimas

P.S. I fixed a problem on this channel

Disclaimer: I Only own the names of and Serenity's Saiyan guard so don't sue me

('')

(") (")

Authors Note: I'm new at writing fanfics so don't get on my tail if it's short. There was an illusion on the moon to make it appear to be destroyed. Stacie speaks Monotone unless she is talking to Usagi. (()) - Out of context

. Couples: Usagi/Gohan

Stacie/Miari

Rachael?

Megan? **Stacie's POV **In the morning:

'I woke up in the morning to do my normal training and was about to wake the others when I saw the most humorous thing I had ever seen. Not that I would admit it. Usagi was sprawled out hanging half out of the bed. Rachael was on the floor, most likely having fallen out of the bed, half upside down with Megan sprawled across her. After I straitened them out, I decided to let them have a couple days off of training. I started searching for a place that I could train in. I saw a place called the Gravity Room and decide to go in.

"What are you doing here Chibi-Onna?" asked the man of all arrogance, Vegeta-sama.

"I'm just looking for a place to train Vegeta-sama." I answer in a monotone. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I need to see how much training you need, so that I can decide who is to train you." Vegeta said as he smirked at me "I don't think that you can last 10 minuets against me Chibi-Onna."

'He did not just call me weak! He doesn't even know who my Father is. I am only half Saiyan; my father is the King of the sun ((My own Creation there is a kingdom on the sun)). The Sunnarians are a cousin race to Saiyan. That is why my tail is gold not brown. Also I am not affected by the rays of the moon.'

"I am not that weak, Vegeta-sama," I growled out. I readied myself for attack. The stance I held was that of the Sunnarians basics. Vegeta-sama answered the fight stance with one form his kingdom. He took a deep breath then charged at full speed throwing kicks and punches at every opportunity. I blocked and dodged before reversing the attack on him. He seemed surprised by the strength behind the blows, but he was not off his guard. He increased his strength in his blows as did I.

**Authors POV: **Meanwhile back in the bedroom...

Usagi opened her eyes and set up as she felt the bed vibrate with the weight of someone jumping on it.

"What time is it?" Usagi asked as she searched for the clock.

"Way past time you where up!" called Megan from the bathroom where she was getting dressed.

"Yeah, it's time to get some food so we can get started training." chimed in Rachael.

Usagi got up and headed to the bathroom with a stack of clothes. It turned out that the first thing that she grabbed turned out to be a baby blue training uniform. She walked out of the bathroom to find the bedroom empty. 'Oh well must have headed downstairs.' She thought as she headed out the door, and downstairs.

**Mirai's POV**

As I was walking down the hall towards the kitchen, I ran into the girls form the moon kingdom. "Morning Megan and Rachael," I said as they enter the hall form their bedroom. They caught me by surprise in training uniforms; all I could do was gaze as they called good morning back to me. 'Not bad, not bad at all,' was the thought that ran through my mind as I watched them go down the stairs out front. I entered the kitchen and saw that Gohan had also slept in this morning. "Yo, Gohan, want to get some training in later?" I asked as I sat down next to him. **Gohan POV**

I looked up as Mirai and the moon girls came in. "Good morning ladies," I said as they sat down at the table for breakfast. I noticed that the blonde, Usagi I believe, wasn't with them. "Sorry Mirai, Vegeta's handing out training assignments after he gets back from his morning training, so chances are we are to have new partners to train with."

"And when is Veggie usually done with his morning sessions?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned to find Usagi dressed and leaning against the doorframe with her tail wrapped around her waist.

**Usagi POV**

I love to scare people it is so much fun to see them jump and stiffen. And here I was think the day was going to be such a bore. I laughed when I saw how Gohan stiffen when I asked about Veggie. He turned to me and started to laugh, soon everybody joined in. I wiped the tears form my eyes as Vegeta walked in with Stacie behind him. "So what's the training schedule Veggie?" he growled at me for using his nickname.

"Breakfast first, then schedules. Woman! Where is my Breakfast?" He yelled at Bulma Authors Note: I know its short but it is the best I can do for now.

('')

()() Review I I I I / By this button

Thanks to all who helped with my story.

Hey everyone this is Artimas. Gomen about taking so long with this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM they belong to their respective owners.

**:Dining Room:**

Stacie's POV

After we finished sparing-Vegeta beat me by a narrow margin-we went to the dining room. Veggie-head was stopped long enough for Mirai to question him. And if I can remember correctly, he said he would announce the Sparing teams after breakfast.

**:During Breakfast:**

Vegeta's POV

'Now, who to put together... Vegeta, a matchmaker! oO Gohan and Usagi look like they would work well together unless they'd be too busy staring at each other. Stacie and Mirai, of course, she is almost as strong as he is. Hopefully they won't develop feelings for each other. I wonder if she has gone super saiyajin yet. I will have to find out. I'll have to train Racheal so I'll make Kakarott train Megan.'

**:After Breakfast:**

Mirai's POV

I watched as my father of this time contemplated who he would choose for our sparring partners. It didn't take long for him to announce.

"Gohan will train Usagi, Kakarott Megan, Mirai and Stacie, and I'll train Racheal. For now we train outside the gravity room. Let's go!"

I had been paired with the golden-tailed one. There was no use denying it, she was kind of cute. Hell, she was better than kind of cute, she was like a goddess. I blame Vegeta for the mouth!

"I come from the future hence why they call me Mirai. I am Trunks of the future," I answered her. She still continued to stare at me until finally I turned away, my cheeks red. She laughed at me and walked off to where we were to train today.

**:Before Training:**

Vegeta's POV

I watched as Mirai and Stacie talked to each other and was even surprised when Mirai blushed. I knew I had to put an end to any relationship should one develop between the two so I came over to talk to my son. "When you came back for good this time, you were promised to a king for marriage. He has a daughter slightly younger than you are. So don't get too attached."


	2. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, I do own Serenity's Sayian Gaurd, Yamcha's Twin Brother, and the plot of the story Hope you Enjoy!**

**Previously 32 reviews**

**Vegeta's Sister**

**Ages:**

Serenity (Usagi)- 17

Gohan- 18

Miari Trunks (Miari)-18

Yuki (Snow)- 17

Kanako (Flower Child)- 17

Momoko (Peach Child)- 17

Yamcha- 18 (Wished to grow up with a family atmosphere with his brother)

Yaten- 18 ( Not the Starlight, Yamcha's Twin)

Adults- 40-46

Trunks- 8

Goten- 7

Adults are in the same couples

No Videl and No Mamoru

Senshi are not in this story much I may Add them Later

Silver Milimium is in a Different Dimension then the Sailor Moon Dimenson it is in the DBZ Dimention.

The Moon was never distroyed just put under a Barrier so it couldnt be seen from Chikyu(Earth).

Usagi lived with the Outers she was orphened as a Child, she has always been Mature (I don't like the clutz stuff).

Couples:

Serenity (Usagi)- Gohan

Kanako- Miari Trunks

Yaten-?

Yamcha-?

Momoko-?

Yuki-?

Has to be Guy-Girl

**Prologe: Flashback 1 Year Ago in the Park**

As Usagi was walking through the park Luna comes runnung up to her.

"Usagi can I talk to you for a Moment?" Luna asks as she jumps on Usagi's Shoulder.

"Sure Luna, What do you want to talk about?" Usagi Replies.

"I have just been contacted by your Mother, Queen Serenity, She told me that the Silver Alliance has Been restored and she wishes that you would rejoin her at the Moon Kingdom." Luna tells Usagi. As Luna is telling this to Usagi, Usagi trips over a crack in the side walk and is transported to the Moon Kingdom

**End Flashback**

Princess Serenity is in her room packing for the trip to see her Half-Brother, Vegeta, on Chikyu with her Sayian Gaurd.

Serenity's Sayian Gaurd Consist of Yuki, Nappa's Daughter (I don't like Nappa so he is dead), Momoko, Raditz's Daughter (Instead of staying dead he was brought back to life by Queen Serenity), and Kanoko, the Leader, (Her parents are a secret). Serenity's Sayian Gaurd (SSG) are Half-Sayian and Half-Lunarian like Serenity is.

**End Prologe.**

Hope You all enjoyed the chapter I am Redoing the whole story I hope you like it. Please Pardon the Spelling I do not have Spell Check on my Computer. If anyone wants to help me Edit my story contact me at Review

Hopful Artimas


End file.
